Perfections and Punishment
by Plastic Prince
Summary: [AU] Kenny is a CEO and is on a way to a meeting. But his driver runs over a prostitute named Tala Ivanov. After being threatened, Kenny takes him in...what could happen? [KenTala] [KaiTy] [MaxRei]
1. Perfection

Edit: Re-doing all my previous stories, including this one.

Story: Perfection and Punishment  
Fandom:Beyblade  
Pairings: Tala/Kenny, more  
Rating: Too good to be true  
Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.

Chapter one: Perfection

His fingers were quick across the keyboard, just light touches and fleeting sweeps. No mistake was made; everything was perfect, so disgustingly perfect. Nothing could be wrong, everything must be in order. It obscured his vision, and blurred the lines, just pounded into his head repeatedly ever since he was a young tot. Things needed to be this way if Utopia ever wanted to exist. He couldn't do it any other way, and this was the only way he knew. Anything less than perfection was punished and rejected, and he could not afford anything less.

And why?

Because inheriting a multi-million dollar company that was placed on his shoulders after his parents death, he had to take responsibility. At the funeral, dressed in a perfectly pressed black suit with a perfectly red rose clutched in his small, white hands, the entire weight that use to be on his father's shoulder had been passed on to him. He was barely pressing 15 at the time of his initiation into the adult world. At the time where every teenager was having a party with cheap booze that was snuck in (oh, and a piñata, he always wanted a piñata), he had a company to run and embarrassing company Christmas parties to deal with.

But he couldn't let his father down, so he made everything perfect. He grew up perfect, with perfect grades, a prefect house, perfect friends and other people who could help him out, and a perfect life.

And how he hated it to the very marrow of his bones.

Kenny's fingers on the keyboard slowed to a stop, and the small brunette let out an anxious sigh while running a petit hand through his perfectly combed hair. The report was typing was almost finished. Just a few corrections and details and it would be done just in time for the meeting. It was perfect timing, like always.

He closed the lid of his laptop and placed it gently beside him and gave it a quick pat before leaning forward to knock on the dark stained window that separated him from the driver. With two meek raps the window rolled down to show the chauffer.

"Excuse me Driver, how much longer till we reach Hiwatari Corporation?" The driver looked back through the rear-view mirror and smiled at his young master.

"We should be arriving within the next ten minutes. Is there something wrong Sir?"

"No, everything is fine. I just wanted to know if we would get there on time. Thank you, continue on." Kenny leaned back into the plush leather seats and looked down at his shirt to brush some stray pieces of string off his perfectly white dress shirt and straightened his tie slightly. He looked up from 

his small hands that gently flicked the bottom of the tie to look out the darkly tinted windows. His reflection stared back at him and he felt the temptation to stick his tongue out at the childish face that stared out at him, but refrained himself.

"Young Master, is there any-" The driver cut off suddenly and Kenny was thrown to the side, hitting the door rather hard. His glasses fell from his head at the impact and he gasped a little too quickly and his vision blanked for a moment, the pain in his side rendering him completely immobile. Slumped against the door, he squeezed his side and carefully looked down to see if there was any blood. He grinned in relief when he saw none, but then grimaced when the pain flare up at his sudden movement. He hope there wasn't internal bleeding.

But a high pitched noise from outside caught his attention, and he shifted into panic mode.

"I hope no one was hit." His perfect reputation would be ruined if someone had been injured, or worse, killed. He sat up with some difficulty, clutching his side as he opened his door. Clutching the handle, he turned it, and another shriek rang out as he almost hit a woman who was standing in front of the door.

'Great place to stand lady,' Kenny grumbled internally as he looked over to survey the damage that he knew was inevitable. 'Alright, front end dented with a cracked window, and a dead person. Not too bad.' Kenny took a moment to process that. 'Wait a minute!' Kenny quickly ran to the front of the car to his driver, who was leaning over someone, seemingly giving them CPR.

"Driver, what happened?!" The driver stopped for a moment and looked up at his young charge and cringed.

"Sir, someone ran across the street, and I just had enough time to swerve and avoid them. At least, I hope so. But either way he is unconscious and need instant medical assistance." Kenny was about to dash back to the car to grab his cell phone from his briefcase when he glanced at the figure on the ground and stopped. Cuts and bruises littered then pale face, though faded. The body sickly looking, too thin to be healthy, and was only accentuated by the tight clothes. So this person was already in bad shape when they hit him, and now there were in even worse shape now. Kenny bit his lip and he started to turn back to the car, but chanced one more look at the fallen man.

Ice blue eyes were looking directly into his own, and Kenny felt his heart twist within his chest in shock. The eyes blinked once, not thoroughly focused, and looked around the area. Kenny felt his chest loosen when the eyes looked away. In the distance he heard the distinguishable shrill of the ambulance, and Kenny, for once, felt that life was against him.

**WWWWWW**

Kenny waited in the waiting room, his perfectly tailored jacket on the seat next to him, his sleeves rolled up in perfect length to each other. His hair was mused slightly from running his hands through his hair constantly, and his eyes hidden from the general view were bloodshot. He felt anything but perfect right now.

He adjusted himself in the hard plastic chair for the one hundredth time and glanced at his watch. The meeting had passed by now, that was a matter of fact. He felt dread spring up in his belly at the thought of the consequences he might face from missing the meeting, but he shook his head and stood up and rested his hands on his hips, trying to get some feeling back into his bottom.

"Mr. Kyoju." Kenny looked up to see an elderly doctor coming up to him with a clipboard. He bowed and received one in return. "Mr. Kyoju, we have examined the patient that was brought to us. It seems from the accident he has a few broken ribs, but aside from that there was no damage sustained from the accident. But he does have older injuries, like a fractured wrist that is being treated, and a large bruise that is on his side. Do you know any way he could have sustained these?"

Kenny shook his head before saying, "He was a bystander that accidentally ran in front of our car. I can't give you much on a stranger I don't even know."

"Then let me see if we can wrestle his name out of him since he seems to like giving our staff a hard time. Here are some forms we would like you to fill out while we finish up with him. Please excuse me." Kenny was handed the clipboard and he bowed again as the doctor turned away. He looked at the forms and plopped down on the plastic chair heavily.

_Name?_

'Kenny Kyoju'

_Age?_

'18'

_Occupation?_

'President of Kyoju Industries'

_Relation to Patient?_

'No Idea'

The forms then went on to ask about family background and any medications taken and Kenny tapped the pen against the paper idly. After about five minutes he heard the sharp tap of heels against the tiled floor, and he looked up to see a disgruntled nurse smiling at him. "Mr. Kyoju, we have identified the man and we were wondering if you would like to see him as he as specifically asked to see you." Kenny nodded and handed back the half finished forms, gathered up his now wrinkled coat, and walked down the hall to room 212.

"Excuse me?" Kenny poked his head around the doorframe and saw the young man lying in the hospital bed and he briefly wondered if he should have bought flowers from the gift shop down stairs. The young man glanced over at him briefly before his eyes flickered back to the T.V where Martha Stewart was making pumpkins out of styrofoam and painting them blue.

"So, you're the one who decided to hit me. Aren't you a little young to be behind the wheel of a car Jr.?" The voice came out as smooth as silk and it washed over him, and for a moment Kenny's heart clenched in his chest. Clearing his throat, Kenny straightened his shoulders and stood up as tall as his small stature would let him without reverting to standing on his tip toes.

"Pardon me, but it was you who ran in front of the car while it was still in motion. You put me and my driver though a lot of panic; he even tried to perform CPR on you." Kenny felt that instant swell in pride when the eyes darted to him in a disgusted gaze since he always let others defend him.

"Ick, that's that nasty taste in my mouth. I thought they washed my mouth out with cleaner or something while I was out. Thanks for clearing that up but you're still responsible for putting me here. I could always sue you for everything you own." The chilling gaze went back to the Television.

"Wait, isn't that a bit too extreme in this case? Isn't there anything else I can do instead?" Kenny couldn't have something screw up his perfect record. Not some street punk like this.

The red-head seemed to think about it before he shook his head.

"No deal. I want money out of this."

"Fine, how about-"

"500,000. That should do nicely."

"P-pardon me! That s-seems like to m-much money!" The red head shrugged as he leaned deeper into his pillows, eyes never leaving Martha Stewart.

"Take it or leave it sweetheart, unless you can make blue pumpkins and have a rack like hers. And throw in a nice place to stay with meals."

Kenny bit his lip again and brought his hand up to play with the knot of his tie. He had the money, but couldn't just give it up like that! There had to be something else he could do. But his perfect record… It was going down the drain, slowly but surely.

"Alright then. I accept your solution. I am Kenny Kyoju of Kyoju Industries."

The red head smirked. "Then it's a deal. Nice to meet you, I'm Tala Ivanov, professional love machine to all who need a little company."

Kenny felt faint for a moment. Did he just agree to station a prostitute in his home? His parents must be rolling over in their graves right now. Why did he get himself into these things?


	2. Punishment

Edit: Re-doing this chapter too.

He was a wolf born into a society of lambs.

But in a world that yearns for perfection, there was no such place for such a creature.

Tala had always been in trouble, ever since he was small. He was the kids with the angelic face but had the heart of the Devil. He would dance in piles of mud while wearing new clothes. When the house was serenely silent he would gather as many pots and pans as he could and start a parade down the quiet halls. No matter where he went trouble always followed.

Many times trouble found him in the back of the schoolyard, doing some teachers or a girl he thought especially cute some 'special' favors. He had indulged in sin at an early age, so no one should blame in from becoming addicted to the taste of innocence.

Unfortunately, his addiction was found out, and he was punished. His parents thought him a vulgar stain on their perfect world.

Punishment. Something that his parents had thought would tame him of his wild ways. To any other parents, it would mean being grounded, or getting a light tap on the wrist or hand.

But to his parents, punishment was a way of showing him the way the world was.

His parents would lock him in the basement, where the bugs would sleep and crawl. They would tie him up, blindfold him, and leave him down there for hours on end, even days. And sometimes it wasn't enough.

The wild look of the world pulsated through his eyes and his parents saw that. So including his previous punishments a burly man would come to 'babysit' him.

The man's hands were never gentle as they gripped his neck and smacked his face. He brought his 'friends' over, which included 'Mr. Knife' and 'Mrs. Lead-Pipe' (he vaguely remembered the man saying that Mrs. Lead-Pipe had killed her other husband, resulting in the hyphen in her name) and they would all play a game together.

Yet the wolf still howled.

As a final resort, his parents planned on sending him to a military school as their last resort. Upon hearing this decision, he packed what he needed and sped off into the night.

He didn't know how long he walked, didn't know how much time had elapsed. To him time had stopped and allowed him to continue on. He saw it as a sign of good luck when he stumbled upon a school that had its doors open and welcoming. The snow gently pushed him forward, and he stepped into the place without another thought.

He never considered it a mistake, for Balkov Abbey saved his life. They clothed and fed him, in exchange for something only he could give them. And they greedily accepted it, using him to feed the hunger of others.

He let strangers come and take him, in exchange for having a placed to call home at the Abbey. Many people had the same 'profession' that he had, did many of the same things he offered. Age was no concern there. But no one ever spoke to him. He was as much alone as he was back at his old home.

Punishment there was as severe as his parents. Wanting attention, he crossed the line many times, and was always rewarded for his efforts with something as unequally unpleasant as all other punishments he had in his life.

He was a walking punishment.

So he simply figured it was another punishment that was ordained upon him when his body came into contact with a car. He was mindlessly drifting among the crowds of people, where he could pretend to be one of them, a wolf in sheep's clothing. No one suspected him so he blended in perfectly. He had even found his next prey to feed upon when he was crossing the street, and then his thoughts had ended. He remembered screams, a taste of cleaner in his mouth, and frightened green eyes staring at him.

But when he awoke he realized that lady luck was shining on him.

This boy was incredibly unlucky, and Tala almost pitied him. Almost.

The lad looked too young to even be out of middle school. But it was his fault for being at that place at that time, and to hit him of all people.

This little boy would be crying wolf when he was done with him. But no one would him, since he planned on devouring him whole, bones and everything.

"Then it's a deal. Nice to meet you, I'm Tala Ivanov, professional love machine to all who need a little company."

He could almost see the boy turn green.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Perfect Reason for Punishment

Everything should just die, serisously. I know this is a story, but I can't get the hell over it. It bugs me to no damn end! Frustration, dammit!

(Ahem) Sorry for the outburst. Personal reasons are the reason that I'm blowing off steam here. There is some messed up shit in this world, and I just had to stumble across one of them. I'm so pissed that this isn't beta-ed by Rimnerel, who is my new beta reader. So yeah, sorry for the messed up shit.

...(Twitch)...

Edit: This is being added after the outburst. I just went to Ani-Magic today! It was awesome! I have to get my pictures up still, so I want you guys to see them.

WWWWWWW

Kenny fumbled with his perfectly soft hands and looked out of the corner of his eye at the other occupant in the car with him. The red head had been released from the hospital, minor bruising being the only reason. Kenny had asked the doctor about the cuts, but the doctor said that they were old. Then there was the thing that the doctor said was secret and only family members should know...

He had to admit, in his little perfect mind, that the male prostitute was handsome. He had a pale complexion withstartling blue eyes and vibrant red hair. He was the perfect diagram for the perfect human being. Even though hisattitude was anything but perfect.

First off, Tala had insisted to have money for his pains. A whole quarter of a million for them. Then he insisted to have Kenny care for him. He was rude and vain., something Kenny didn't know if his perfect patience could handle. The said red-head was gazing out the window in a lazy manner, a hand playing with a long bang that tangled in front of his eyes.

Kenny felt a pout form perfectly on his lips. He didn't care if he was being childish, he was being blackmailed for crissake!

Tala felt a stare baring into him, so he flickered his eyes over to the small boy beside him. He couldn't see through the mass amount of hair the boy had covering his face, but he could tell when he was being watched, especially as intentlly as right now.

"Kyoju, why are you staring at me? Are you attrached to men? Aren't you 12 or something?"

"Excuse me, but I am 18, on the verge of turning 19! I may be short, but my intelligence is higher than yours..." Kenny trailed off uncertainly. Sure, he had just been insulted, so why should he feel bad yelling out at the male prostitute?

Tala chuckled. "Really now? Don't drink your milk? Or eat your vegetables?" The chuckles lasted a short time, and soon died down as the mansion Kenny resided in came into view. Tala whistled.

"Wow, your parents money sure went to good use. Glad I was hit by you." Kenny ignored him, instead signalling to a maid to bring him a phone.

"The maids will show you your temporary quarters...don't touch anything. I need to make a call. Please excuse me." Kenny walked up the stairs to his study. He hadn't made it to Mr. Hiwatari's meeting...he hoped that his perfect little patience would last under Hiwatari's anger.

Dialing the phone, he waited a moment before it was picked up.

"Hiwatari Corporation, how may I be of service to you?" Damn preppy people. Migraine coming on.

"I had a meeting today that I missed with Kai Hiwatari. I need to speak with him for only a moment to explain my absence at the meeting."

"Please hold while I connect you." About time.

A moment.

"...Kyoju, you missed today's meeting. That's a score against your perfect record. What the hell happened to you?" Kenny sighed, knowing that he would not be blasted out.

"Well, on my way there, someone walked in front of my car and we hit them. We took them to a hospital and then threatened to sue me. So currently I am being blackmailed to care for him till he is healed." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Then... "Do you need help with this matter Kyoju?"

"No sir, I have no energy to fight back right now, or to have other people fight back for me. So if I may sound a bit rude, I wish to go to bed. Goodnight."

WWWWWW

Kai Hiwatari stared at the phone warily, his shirt being unbuttoned one-by-one. His tie was thrown into the corner, his hair disheveled.

"Mm, Kai...who was it?" Kai placed the phone back in its cradle, settling back with his head looking up at the ceiling.

"It was Kyoju Tyson. And would you hurry up. You're slow today. Aren't your customers supposed to be pleasured, not irritated?" The fondling and stripping stopped, and a pouty face looked down on his. Midnight strands of hair fell over an exposed shoulder, the rest of the body cloaked in a school boy's uniform.

"Kai, don't be a jackass. You told me you wanted sensual today. So either pay me and I can leave, or I finish up what I'm doing and get paid. The choice is yours." Kai chuckled darkly as he laced his fingers through the midnight hair, pulling the whore closer.

"The do it. Either way I lose money."

"Okay then. But I must ask: what's with the little boy outfits you make me wear?"

"...That's a secret."

WWWWWW

Kenny wearily settled down on his bed, wiggling to get under the sheets. Today had been stressful enough, and Hiwatari just had to make it worse.

His relationship with Hiwatari had gone back since early childhood, where the body had always been obsessed with dark stuff, including prostitution. Hiwatari made Kenny swear to never show anybody his secret stacks of bondage pictures and magazines that he had accumilated. And Kenny never opened his perfect little mouth about it.

Now Hiwatari was older, and hopfully more mature. He was engaged to a beautiful woman, had a successful company, and had many admirers.

So how did Kenny ever get to know such a man like him?

Kenny smiled lazily once he snuggled in the right way, warm little tingles smoothing his worn body. The cotton and silk sheets felt heavenly against his fingers, which were roughened by the typing he had done for most of his life. He felt like he was floating away...

Kenny woke up in what like only seemed like a few minutes. Turning to face his clock, he realized he had been out of 5 hours. So it must be well past 2 a.m already. So what woke him up? Turning to get comfortable again, he accidentaly brushed his foot against something else warm...

"Mmm, stop kicking me..."

"Sorry..." Kenny mumbled back.

WWWWWWWWW

The convention was the shits! I went as Kyou from Fuits Basket, even though my wig was really poofy. I'm going as Sasuke next time, with my frind as Naruto. We're going to have a yaoi baby. Yayness!


	4. Punishment is Perfection

I'm sorry if I seem to have stopped updating, but a horrible thing has happened. My dog, who I considered my baby, passed away on Halloween night. I wasn't with him in his final moments, and I am in a terrible depression right now, so please bear with me.

WWWWWWWW

The sun rose, birds chirping in a perfect harmony. Bah, how Kenny hated it all.

Kenny grumbled and threw the perfectly white sheets over his head, trying to hide his sensitive eyes from the sun. 'Great. Another morning to look forward to, I think I even have a meeting today...' Kenny groaned loudly and sat up, only to stop as something cold brushed over his ankle.

'God, I almost wet myself! What was that?' Kenny turned and was surprised to see a lump right next to him, hidden under the perfectly smooth silk covers. Kenny blinked, not accustomed to having such a thing appear in his bed. He moved closer and grabbed the top of the covers and pulled down, only to jump back as bright blue eyes stare back at him amusedly.

"I guess you've never been with anyone before."

Kenny, recovering from his shock, and remembering what had taken place yesterday, glared back at the prostitute. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I have my ways of knowing. So, when do you want to do it?"

Kenny paused, the anger faded away as confusion took over. "Pardon?"

"When are you going to have sex?"

Kenny recoiled so much that he tumbled off the bed and onto his back on the ground. Tala made an impatient noise as he crawled like a cat over to the side of the bed to look down at the fallen Kenny.

"What are you so shocked about? Isn't this part of the deal?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? I said I would pay you to k-keep quiet! I said n-nothing about having any intercourse with you!" Tala shrugged and rolled over onto his back.

"Your loss."

Kenny stood up, with help from the bed. "And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were assigned your own room, so why be in mine?" Tala looked over at him from his upside down position.

"I wanted company, and it seems you did too." The coy smile did nothing to Kenny besides for making him turn around and start walking away. But the cold hand around his wrist prevented him from going any farther. He tugged, quite hard on Kenny's perfectly sensitive wrist, and Kenny was sent tumbling beneath Tala.

The eerie blue eyes stared down at him as Tala loomed over him, the red hair caressing Kenny's face lightly. Tala had on but a sleeping shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, so Kenny stared at the pale expanse of chest that loomed over him.

"I-" Tala was cut off as the phone rang. With a snarl he rolled off of Kenny and stormed out of the room, startling the butler at the door. Kenny watched for a moment before answering the phone.

WWWWW

Kai watched in amusement as Tyson slouched in, the boy gym outfit fitting particularly tight on the bottom and riding up on the top. The pout simply aroused him even more.

"Bravo Tyson, you get an A in participation today. Let's see if you get an A in the skills test." Tyson glared but obliged. As Tyson bent to unzip Kai's pants, Kai remembered about the missed meeting with Kenny. He would have to reschedule. Hmm, the mouth felt so good now...

"Kai, you already came. You must be somewhere else..."

"Sorry Tyson, you're just not my main priority today. Now, don't give me that look I just may have to hurt you..." Kai picked up the phone nearest to him and dialed a number while Tyson glared at him.

"Kyoju, Hiwatari speaking. I would like to see you today in place of our missed meeting...and bring that problem along."

WWWWWWWW

Bah, that's all you're gonna get. (Is emotionally drained)


End file.
